pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Xx.Snow.White.Queen.xX
Atenciión Discusiónes anteriores: Usuario:HarukaAngel/Archivo1, Usuario:HarukaAngel/Archivo2 y Usuario:HarukaAngel/Archivo3. Si kerés deciirme algo, dejarme un mensaje... o lo k seaa, hazlo akíi haciiendoo click en "Dejar un mensaje". Muuxass Graxx!! =) *`'·.¸♥ανιι ƒαη♥¸.·'´* ~ ♫ ♬тнє вєѕт ∂αмη тнιηg♩ ♪ 18:53 5 abr 2010 (UTC) нαяυ ¡¢σηé¢tαtє αℓ χαt! ρσяƒανσя... tє ℓσ ρι∂σ ρσяqυє ηєяєя єѕtá ¢σмιєη∂σ. у ѕαвєѕ qυє єѕ αвυяяι∂σ є ι∂ισtα (¿тє α¢υєя∂αѕ ℓσ ∂єℓ ѕυι¢ι∂ισ?) вυєησ, мє ∂єѕρι∂σ, ρℓαtιηιtσ ѕє να єѕρєяσ qυє мє яєѕρση∂αѕ ρяσηтσ ¡у qυє ησ ѕє тє σℓνι∂є яєνιѕαя мιѕ ¢σηтяιвυ¢ισηєѕ! HERMOSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Te digo que cuando lei el nombre del mensjae pense que era de jc...xD Bueno, que bien que estes haciendo una novelaaa!! espero que avances pronto y asi me mandas algoo!! xD... Suerte linda...besotes.. La Madre Naturaleza Manda! (~) Discutan conmigo aqui 17:29 7 abr 2010 (UTC) PD: estoy en el xat... Wihiiiiiii ¡Gracias! Je, je, je. Soy amigo de los amigos como tú, PAA 17:49 8 abr 2010 (UTC) Wihiiiiiii ¡Gracias! Je, je, je. Soy amigo de los amigos como tú, PAA 17:49 8 abr 2010 (UTC) Hola Haru Me a ocurrido algo muy malo, mira mi usuario se me han borrado cosas.Diana8 14:12 9 abr 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Pichu shiny Archivo:Pichu_OCPA_brillante.pngTengo 2 piechus shinys y como yo solo quiero 1 y me e enterado que pichu es tu 2. pokémon favorito si quieres te lo paso --Lucario 12 15:02 9 abr 2010 (UTC) negraaaaaaa miia!!!! negraaaa volviii!!!! y uenuuu respondiiendoo lo de las canciiones de ladyy gagaa.. te reconmiiendoo k scuxeen i like it rough... ES GENIAL!! te dejoo akkaa el enlace okis?¿ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YvK0BDWRM4c xauuu negraa!! Laa'h Maandyyy 10:14 10 abr 2010 (UTC) Hola ¿QUIERES MIRAR MI wIKI?http://es.diana8.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Mi_p%C3%A1gina_de_inicio[[Usuario:Diana8|Diana8]] 18:44 11 abr 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Cumple adelantado Feliz cumpleños adelantado,es que me voy de viaje del miércoles al domingo... Paulachi Talk wiht me. Feliz cumple aniooos ^^!!! Haru boniiitaa!!!! ^^ dios feliiiiizz estoy feliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiizzz cumpleeeeeeeeeeeee ^^, te quieroooooooo, ahora te dejo un regalo que planeeeeamos todos desde hace como 2 meses para tiii para que veas lo mucho que te queremos mi lindaa^^ Archivo:Para Haru Bonita.jpg Deseo que te la paces superbien sabes, te de selo lo mejor, lo mejor de esta tierra para la mas linda de la tierra xDDD ya dejo de escriivir te quiero haru--~*Jc*~ 09:52 17 abr 2010 (UTC) Feliz cumpleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Felicidades Avril! Que cumplas muchos mas! Te deseo de todo corazon k tu dia especial te haya ido estupendamente! [[User:Maya1999|'''Mayita!!]] ♥ [[User talk:Maya1999|'Habla conmigo']] 12:52 17 abr 2010 (UTC)' Feliz cumpleee!!!!! :D HARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!! FELIZ CUMPLE,AMIGAAAAA!!!!!!! :D!!!!!!! que lo pases bn!!! :) Pichu VS Pikachu!!! 12:58 17 abr 2010 (UTC) PD: Sigue asi,amiga!! Haruuuuuuuu ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Felizidadeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!!!!!!!Diana8 12:59 17 abr 2010 (UTC)Diana8Archivo:180px-EP567_Shinx.png Feliz feliz en tu dia te dejo esto y me largo poque no tengo tiempo felicidads!!!'--♪ Ѕσу ραυℓα ♪, '''✲ ¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✲ o ★ ¡мιяα мι вℓσg! ★ 13:46 17 abr 2010 (UTC)Acelfoclori Archivo:PaulayAlexia.png ¡Feliz 13 cumpleaños! ¡Feliz feliz en tu dia , amiguita que dios te vendiga , te he traido un pastel , sopla la velel! Archivo:AvrilLavigne_de_Alys_para_Alex.jpg ¡Espero que te guste y que te lo pases bien el dia de tu cumple! Cuidate [[User:Munchlax-code|'''SilverMay]] [[Usuario discusión:Munchlax-code|'The best']] ♥♥I'm the Best♥♥ 14:09 17 abr 2010 (UTC) negraaaaa preciiosaaa muxiisiimas feliiciidadeees!!! esperooo k te regalnn muxas cosiitas hahaha ;P uapiisiimaaa te kieroo muuxoo i lo sabes ;$;$ un besiiitoo!!!!!! Laa'h Maandyyy 15:20 17 abr 2010 (UTC) ¡Feliz cumpleaños! En este momento, me gustaria estar contigo pero seria algo imposible, asi que te dare este regalo: Archivo:Regalo_para_haru,_de_Marce.PNG espero que te guste y ¡¡¡¡¡¡Feliz cumpleaños!!!!!!! ese dibujo lo hice YO misma bueno que te la pases muy bien y feliz adolesencia Atte. tu amiga --*Rin Eipam* 18:10 17 abr 2010 (UTC) HARUUUUUUUUUUUU Haru hermosisisisima....Te quiero un monton... La Madre Naturaleza Manda! (~) Discutan conmigo aqui 21:04 17 abr 2010 (UTC) Tu eres mi hermana, no sera de sangre, ni tampoco seremos hermanas de toda la vida, pero eres mi hermana, siempre tratas de ayudarme, cuando te pido un consejo ahi estas! Asi que si eso no es una hermana...sera un Angelito.... Hoy en tu cumpleaños, quiero darte algo muy especial..Pero me parece que no podre hoy, tal vez sera mañana... Haru, te deseo lo mejor de todo el mundo....Estas palabras que lees, salen del corazon, espero que te agraden.. Ahora acabas de leer la parte sentimental, escrita por una parte de mi cerebro...xD Ahora viene la parte loca... HARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOOOOS!! DIVINA,HERMOSA, LINDA!!!!! UNA DE LAS MEJORES ESCRITORAAAAAAAS!!!! LASTIMA QUE AVECES LAS IDEAS SE TE HACEN COMO PASITAS SECAS! ESPERO QUE HOY SEA UN DIA F-E-N-O-M-E-N-A-L!!! TE QUIEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Julia.... La Madre Naturaleza Manda! (~) Discutan conmigo aqui 21:04 17 abr 2010 (UTC) ^^ haruuu!! no te libravaas d emii regaloo asii k akii lo tiienes: ^^ haruuu!! no te libravaas d emii regaloo asii k akii lo tiienes: Archivo:Felic_cumple_negraa!!.jpg Laa'h Maandyyy 21:24 17 abr 2010 (UTC) MikuMikuMikuMiku Chan !! Haha... happy poke birthday!! x3 Seeh... se me habia olvidado... Pero soy un slowpoke xD Mira su articulo en wikidex y sabras por que xP Buennop... Maniss!! x3 Ni se desde cuando D= Jaja ya dejare de escribir en poema xD Aquii te tengo tu regalito x3 Archivo:Mi_regalito_para_Haruka_xD.png Yuppo... Yo hize la imagen de Miku x3 Aunque me parece retarded xD Ayer la empeze xq estaba aburrida ya que no habia internet.. y la acabo de terminar xP Y ni idea de lo que significan esas letras japonesas... Solo las puse para joder rellenar espacio n.nU Las imagenes de pichu las saque de una carpeta que tengo llama Pikachu&Pichu... Nunca las habia usado y pense que debia "estrenarlas" xD Creo que... trate de hacerlo emo xD Con ese borde negro... kawaii x3 Si no lo lees todo me echo la soda encima xD Hikari no desu! Firma: •''' [[Usuario:Hikari kat|~ Rin ~']] '•''' 03:19 18 abr 2010 (UTC) haruka lindaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! espero que esto te guste lo hice con mucho cuidado y cariño para ti felizz cumpleaños!!! Archivo:Gizamimi_Pichu_con_vestido.png--Usuario:Meganium1530 Tenn Un poquito tarde perdon, pero ten tu regalo de cumpleaños. ' 'Archivo:Regalito_avril.gif ' '''100% tu!!! avril eres tu, eres perfecta. No cambies! Te kiero [[User:Maya1999|'Mayita!!]] ♥ [[User talk:Maya1999|'Habla conmigo']] 14:54 18 abr 2010 (UTC) ''' Feliz cumple atrasadon n.n lo que pasa es que no tuve tiempo antes para darte este regalo thumb|700px Haru: Ya eres grande tienes nuevos amigos que te quieren mucho Tambien nuevos gustos como los nuevos pokemon X3 AUNQUE AVECES NO TE GUSTE DAWN se te salen cosas buenas de ella y aunque aveces estes triste yo te ayudare en todo lo que pueda pero ademas de mi tienes buenas amigas como venu y marce que siempre estan pendientes de ti mientras no estoy n.n dejas atras toda tu niñez excepto que no te cae bn dawn X3 ojala te haya gustado tu regalo feliz cumpleaños y que la pases bn att: --Brahian 16:12 18 abr 2010 (UTC)